The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will herein after be denominated varietally as `Gulfblaze` plum tree which is adapted in flowering, foliation, and annual production to central and north Florida. Contrast is made to `Gulfruby` plum for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has disease resistance and adaptation for low to medium chill environments and produces red skin fruit ripening in mid to late May.